Rakka
|Name (Kanji) = ラッカ |Name (Romaji) = Rakka |Age = 16 |Gender = Female |Race = Human |Contracted spirit(s) = «Cabracan» |Affiliation = «Areishia Spirit Academy» |Affiliation 2 = «Sylphid Knights» |Novel = Volume 01 |Anime = Episode 02|Voiced By = Eri Suzuki|Occupation = Elementalist|Occupation 2 = Student}} Rakka is a student in Areishia Spirit Academy and a member of the Sylphid Knights. Her contract spirit is the earth spirit, Cabracan, whose elemental waffe form is that of a large hammer. Appearance She has short black hair. In the anime, she is portrayed as having maroon brown hair and her eyes are a royal purple. Personality Rakka is shown to be loyal to her friends. Chronology Areishia Academy Arc The Sword, The Academy and The Hell Cat Girl During Kamito's first day in the Academy she followed Ellis to calm down a reported disturbance. After arriving at the scene and knowing that the culprits were Claire and Rinslet, she starts teasing them along with Reishia before Ellis stops them, resulting in a challenge for a three-vs-three battle. Later in Astral Zero, they waited at the theater for the other team so they could make a cool entrance from above which was later called out on by Kamito. She fought Kamito but was defeated by Rinslet's long ranged support. When the demon spirit attacked, she and Reishia were rescued by Rinslet's Fenrir. They two were later sent to the infirmary where they woke up the next morning. The Lost Queen Some time later, she and Reishia came to calm down Ellis when she went up to team Scarlet after their lost and got riled up by Claire. She was one of the people present when Ellis' proposition to Kamito to join her team came out like a confession and even teased her after he turned her down her offer to join. The next day, she and Reishia were patrolling with Ellis due to the break in last night when they happen upon Kamito and Fianna. After stopping Ellis attacking Kamito, she explained to Kamito that they were gathering light spirits for a quest in Mine Town Gado to arrest Jio Inzagi because he stole important documents. Afterwards she, Reisha and Ellis left for the mine. Sometime after they arrived, they fought against Jio but both she and Reishia were defeated and injured by him. Kamito and his team then arrived to help but Jio released a poison attribute spirit which affected Kamito, herself, Reishia and Ellis. During the fight the three Sylphid Knights were brought to an area to be treated by Fianna, but as they were being treated, they were attacked by Jio but Kamito used his body to shield them. They were further saved when Fianna used the Blood Stone to repel Jio but due to receiving the poison directly earlier, she and Reishia became unconscious. They were eventually rescued by the other Sylphid Knights and returned to the academy. Pledge of the Wind Sometime later, she and Reishia were still injured and so were unable to participate as Slyphid Knights and in the Blade Dance. While they were still recuperating, Ellis came to them for counsel on how to thank Kamito for his help at Mine Town Gado. They tricked her into wearing a maid's uniform when she does. After she and Reishia heard about what happened in Academy Town during the Valentia Holy Festival and knowing that they won't be healed in time for the Blade Dance, they came to Team Scarlet so they can get Ellis to join them. Later as Claire tries to convince Ellis to join, Rakka and Reishia came to help convince Ellis which the latter finally agreed, being entrusted with their dream of the Blade Dance championship. After Team Scarlet defeated Velsaria Eva Fahrengart and qualifying for the Blade Dance, Rakka and Reishia again tricked Ellis into dressing up for the celebration the team is holding. Tempest Arc The Blade Dance Rakka and the rest of the Sylphid Knights saw off Ellis as she leaves for Ragna Ys. Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student Category:Sylphid Knights